


Closure

by JD_Steiner



Series: The Closure Of A Chapter - An End To Addiction [4]
Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wandering around the remnants of Newton Haven with his blank friends, Gary decides to go back to London to find Andy and hopefully repair their friendship. Little does he know that there's something else waiting there for him.</p>
<p>*Contains Spoilers!* If you have not seen the film, please stop right here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own the rights to the film or any of the characters that appear in the film. However, all other characters are mine, created specifically for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendships Lost

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read about what happened before this story took place, please look at my other titles. 
> 
> -This story may also contain some situations not suitable for younger readers. 
> 
> \- Contains casual mention of alcohol and drug use.

Finally, he was back in London! Lucky for him, a man on a horse had given him a lift or it would have taken much longer.  
On the way, the man asked Gary where he had been when the so-called switch had been flipped, thrusting them back into the dark ages?  
Gary didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had been the one that did it. Many people had already picked fights with the younger blank versions of his mates, Andy, Steven, O-Man and Peter (who was totally minted!) and himself as they had wandered, looking, gathering, wondering. It made no sense to bring them along, really, more trouble wouldn’t help right now as he had caused enough. He’d made up a little white lie, telling them that they were low on food, but had really packed a bag with what food they had left and once they had gone, he had up and left.

The man didn’t ask anything else after that, and Gary was thankful. He wasn’t sure how long it had been now, but he was still trying to process everything that happened as they rode through the dust, mouths and noses covered with hankerchiefs, Gary still dressed the same in a Sisters of Mercy shirt, with a black shirt over that and trench coat, black jeans that were now ripped in places. Aviator sunglasses protected his eyes from the dust and he now wore an old worn cowboy hat over now shoulder length hair on his head. His face was clean shaven.

That...that was a week and three days ago, he’d been wandering the streets for days, trying not to fall back into old habits and sleeping when possible if he found a place he considered safe enough. It was true that he had fallen off of the bandwagon a few times, but he had thought of his friends, and especially Andy and what they had been through together that night in Newton Haven. Every time he went a little too far, all he had to do was look down at his scarred wrists which were a painful reminder of how immature, selfish and stupid he had been. Right now, he was on his own personal quest to find Andy. To know that the man who was once his best friend was still o.k., apologize again and hopefully make up for lost time as it had been about three months since that fateful night they had last seen each other on the hill, overlooking the fireball that was once Newton Haven.   
Asking anyone he came across, nesting in the little communities that had popped up as he passed through, he was finally able to track Andy down. Andy and his missus lived in Heygate Estates, like many of the other communites they had become self sufficient, growing their own food bartering and trading goods and services in turn for lodging. It seemed promising.

After another long-ish journey on foot, his body ached his stomach growled and the food he had bought with him had run out some time ago. Not to mention he could use more than a cat nap. As he got closer to Heygate, he got a second wind of energy. Asking some of the residents there, he was told that Andy was currently attending to the estate residents veggie garden.  
“Uhh, where’s that?”   
Thanking them, he stuck his smoke back in his mouth, heading off in the direction that the loveley young couple were pointing in. 

Forcefully Andy jammed the shovel into the ground, using it as a lever to remove the earth. Wiping his brow he looked up to see someone coming toward him, the figure looked male, wore a worn cowboy hat, long black coat and a hankerchief covered his mouth and nose. As the man approached, he stood up to greet him. The traveller kept his head down as he approached “I hear you can help me.”  
Andy looked up as the man removed his aviators, folding them with one hand before putting them in his pocket he than pulled down the hankerchief over his face and nose to reveal a still clean-shaven face. “Well, Hello Andy.”  
Andy looked puzzled “WTF? Gary?”  
Gary’s smirk turned to an ear to ear grin. “The One and Only!”  
Andy couldn’t help but smile a little, still the same ‘ole charismatic Gary, but something didn’t feel right, it was as if something was different with him. In the back of Andy’s mind, that night ran through his head and standing in front of him was the man who had caused it all.   
“It’s...really you.”  
“Yeah”  
Look, if you are going to ask if I will help you get booze and drugs, you’re wrong..and,..” Andy found it hard to say, as he had missed Gary but was still mad with him for that night to some degree. “...and just...leave.” He turned his back to Gary now, to avoid showing Gary how much it hurt.

Gary let the silence pass between them, mulling things over in his head; Andy, he decided; needed to know everything htat had happened since they parted ways just after the incident in Newton Haven and the resulting death of his mother, for reals this time. “Uh, listen, Andy can we go somewhere a little more private and talk?”  
Andy spun around now, to face the man that was once his best friend. “You’re not going to convince me to help you Gary.”  
“Look mate, I’m just asking you to listen.”  
Andy looked at Gary now, who had a totally serious look on his face. “Anything you have to say you can say it right here.”  
Gary sighed and began to pace, mulling over how to get it out in the open, best to just say it. Andy watched him.   
“Andy, I’m clean I gave up drinking.” A proud smirk on his face as this was something he was acutally proud of.  
Andy looked unconvinced at Gary. “Seriously you, Gary ‘Fucking’ King gave up drinking?”   
Gary nodded. “Yeah.”  
“You’re Lying!”  
“No, I am totally serious, and totally sober mate! “  
Gary kicked at a stray pebble while taking a cigarette out of a pack he withdrew from his pocket and lighting it with a match before continuing. “After you, Steven, Sam and blank Peter left I went back to Newton Haven roaming the streets aimlessly staring at the destruction through the dust. I realized how bad everything had gone fuck-up..”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Andy, let me finish. I realized that I didn’t need to drink anymore, that there were other ways to be happy.” He briefly thought of Marissa, but decided not to tell Andy about her just yet.  
“Like what?” Andy challenged him now, not believing him as long as he knew Gary he also knew that Gary could hide his drunkenness well. Also, Gary could lie through his teeth which is how they had ended up in Newton Haven in the first place.  
“We took on the network – and we Won! That feeling of optimism and feeling like we could do anything!.”  
“What does that fucking prove? Once again, that you were right, Gary? Please, I’ve heard enough...Leave!”  
“But...”  
“No, Gary, Go.”  
“Ok..fine” Turning he put his sunglasses on and walked away.


	2. By Chance

Walking through Heygate Estates he passed the tall tower, some flats had their windows smashed out, others that were occupied had light from candles or lanterns coming from inside. The lower mews was crumbling, vines covered the walls of the flats that the people that lived there called home. Lanterns and candles shined here too, he could see people huddled around their only light source, gathered together for warmth. A cold wind kicked up now, sending a shiver through him and he wished that he had some place to go. Seeing a bench he stopped and sat down, lighting a smoke as he did so. My feet could use a rest he thought, he would have to find some place to bed down for the night soon, it was getting dark and who knew who or what lingered out here after dark. 

The cigarette burning his fingers jolted him back to consciousness “Ow! Fuck!” he tossed the cigarette butt to the ground, shaking his hand vigorously. It was dark now, the only light came from inside the simple dwellings that people called home. Must have dozed off, he thought to himself, shivering as the cold wind whipped around him. The days were still fairly short and it wasn’t quite spring yet, the air was still damp making it cold.   
“Oh, you poor thing.” Gary looked up to see a middle aged woman standing in front of him now, almost like she had come out of nowhere. She carried a lantern, he could see she had brunette hair and dark eyes and was dressed in a jogging suit and over that, a light jacket.   
“I.. I’m ok..” but his voice shook and didn’t sound reassuring at all.   
She moved a little closer to him now, looking him over. “You look like you could do with a hot meal and a cozy bed, c’mon come with me.”  
Gary shook his head “Thank you, but I don’t want to put you out or anything, that’s ok.”  
“No no! We have lots of space, it’s just my daughter and I.” She reached in and grabbed his arm almost motherly and guided him up off of the bench and in the direction of her home. As they walked, the lantern swinging in her right hand, she asked Gary what he was doing to which he replied vaguely as he lit up another cigarette. She told him that her name was Marie and that they had been living here since the apocalypse. Again, Gary didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had been the one to do it.  
“Well, here we are!” she said cheerfully as she opened the door to a single level cottage in the lower mews, standing back so he could enter first before following behind and shutting the door.   
Inside, a young woman, about 30 with shoulder length auburn hair, wearing lounging pants and a baggy t-shirt was sitting on the floor, various types and lengths of string and trinkets laid out in front of her.   
“Marissa, I hope that you are OK with having someone stay with us for a little..? This is...”  
Marissa looked up at them, her eyes went wide “Gary!!” she exclaimed excitedly as she bolted up off of the floor and as she got closer to him, he could see that there were tears in her eyes. It felt good to enfold her in his arms again, he hugged her tight and never wanted to let go as she sobbed into his shoulder. Looking at Marie now, her facial expression had changed, to one of disdain and she crossed her arms. Gary pulled away from Marissa, who looked at her mother “Mom, where did you...?” She paused for a moment when she seen the expression on her mothers face “I’m sorry you had to meet him like this, but I am so glad you did find him!” she turned to Gary now. “Gary I never thought I would see you again!” This made Gary smile and he looked at her, she hadn’t changed much gained a little weight and her belly was swollen with pregnancy. But her hair still shone and she gave him that look that had made him fall for her in the first place.   
Pregnancy... It crossed his mind again and a panic set in as a million things seemed to buzz in his mind at the same time just as awkwardness now filled the room “Uh..I need some air.” He said as he headed for the door they had just come in through. 

Outside, Gary leaned back against the brick wall of the house before sinking to the ground. Marissa’s pregnant, is the baby mine? When did it happen? He paused mid- way through lighting a smoke “Her birthday, Shit!” That was the last time that they had seen each other, he had woken up in her bed the next morning and turned over to see her lying there, so pretty in the morning sun coming in through the window. He thought about sneaking out of bed, putting on his jeans and leaving then too, but he couldn’t and ended up waking her up to make love to her again.   
The door opened now, and Marissa poked her head out. “Hey Gary, listen I need to talk to you. Please come back inside.” 

Tension filled the small living area as he entered the house again, Marissa’s mother was in the small kitchen, her back to them doing something and Marissa waited in the living room, sitting on a beat up old sofa which she got up off of when Gary had his shoes off. “C’mon, lets go to my room and talk.”  
She took his hand and led him up the stairs to a small makeshift bedroom where they sat on the bed.  
“Look, mom said you can stay here tonight, just because she feels sorry for you.” The tone suggested that her mother didn’t like him much. “But as for me, Gary, you know I love you.”   
Gary nodded “Maybe...I should just.. go. I don’t feel right being here.”  
“I wish that you would be here for me, for us.” She rubbed her stomach, a tear trickling down her cheek her hand reaching for Gary as he stood up. “No, please stay, for me.” She drew him back to her now, he was so exhausted that he didn’t fight and found himself on her bed, yet again.


	3. Gone

The morning sun streamed in through the window, waking her from a contented nights sleep. The best that she had in a while, considering the baby was moving around most nights.   
Turning over, she reached for him, only to find his side of the bed empty, the blankets rumpled. Sitting up she looked around only to find his shirt, jeans, coat and hat gone. Slipping out of bed Marissa hauled on some slippers and padded down the hallway calling out quietly “Gary?” No answer, so she made her way downstairs to find her mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen. “Morning mum.” She greeted glumly.   
Her mother turned to greet her “Mornin’ love, come sit at the table, your breakfast is almost ready, tea?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Her mother poured her a cup of tea and set it on the table in front of her. Hesitating a moment, Marie grabbed her cup and sat down across from her daughter. “He got up and left early this morning, just as the sun was rising.”   
Marissa looked forelorn “Did he say anything? You know, about possibly coming back?”  
Her mother shook her head “I’m sorry sweetie, in all honesty I kinda knew that it was going to happen. But we’ll be ok, you’ll see.”

A few days later, Marissa was still moping around the cottage alone; her mother had gone out to barter and trade with other locals for supplies and food.  
It was nice to have the space as she felt she needed it right now. She sat on the floor, picking through the few things that she had for the baby holding up the teeny bracelet she had already made when there was a knock at the door. Cautiously she went over and opened it a crack, only to see familiar blue – grey eyes staring back at her. “Is your mum here right now?”  
“No, I’m here alone. “ She swung the door open wider for him to enter, once he was inside she pinned him against the wall, her mouth meeting his, catching him off guard. “I knew you would come back!”   
Gary smiled at her, staring straight into her eyes “Why wouldn’t I?”   
Grinning, Marissa pulled him into the living room “I don’t know how long we have, my mum could be back any minute.”  
Gary removed the large backback from his back “ I think I can convince your mum to let me stay.” Opening the backpack he dumped it’s contents on the floor which included basic toiletries, some canned food, silverware, wipes, bottles and formula for the baby.   
“Gare-bear, this is amazing!” She exclaimed excitedly, just as the door opened and her mother entered. Upon seeing Gary, she looked cross, dropping the messenger bag she carried she started to shout. “I thought that I made it perfectly clear that I did not want you around my daughter!” She crossed the room “Get out!” and smacked him up the back of the head.   
“Oww!” Gary rubbed the back of his head now, that had hurt.   
“Mum, calm down.” Marissa got up off of the floor now “Listen, he wants to be here, for us, for the baby...” She started to get upset, her eyes welled up with tears. Gary took her in his arms, gently rubbinng her back, he turned to Marie.  
Gary stood up “Look, I hate to see your daughter upset, and I am guessing that you told her that I wouldn’t be coming back. I have every right to be here, this is my child she is carrying.” As he said it, he couldn’t beleive that at nearly 41 years old he would be saying those words. “We’re in love, and we have been...long before any of this happened!” He gestured at the world around them and what had transipired again making no reference to the fact he was the one who had pulled the proverbeal switch.   
He looked down at Marissa who was still upset but smiled up at him now and he kissed her, one hand on her stomach, and her hand came up to cover his.   
Marie thought it over, noticing now all the stuff that Gary had bought back on the floor. “Where did all this stuff come from?” She asked, a little calmer now.  
“I bought it back with me. We needed supplies, especially stuff for the baby.” Gary walked over to the pile of stuff on the floor, bending down he picked up a cute little pair of overalls and striped shirt and held them up, his fingers adorned still with his rings. “Aren’t they cute?!”   
Marie walked over now, looking closely at the pile of material goods crowding her living room and sighed. Gary reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small rectangular box and handing it to Marie. “Go ahead, open it.”  
Marie opened it, her eyes lit up and she looked surprised, her cheeks going slightly red she pulled it out of the box and held it up. A fine silver chain held a fair sized aquamarine birthstone framed in silver.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I..Love it...Gary wherever did you?”   
He walked over to her now “Here, let me help you put it on.” Taking it in his hands, he slipped it around her neck and did up the clasp. “Marissa, how does it look?”  
“Oh mum! It’s beautiful!”  
Mother and daughter hugged, Gary stood back, letting them have their moment.   
“Ok.” Marie sighed  
Marissa looked at her mum like an excited teenager “He can stay?”  
“Yes, he can stay.” She turned to Gary “As long as you pull your weight around here, it’ll acutally be nice to have a man around here again.”  
“Yessss!” Marissa ran into Gary’s arms excitedly   
“Now, time for bed everyone, it’s getting late.” Marie looked at Gary and Marissa “The two of you may as well sleep together seeing as...”


	4. A New Beginning

March 13 2014

A sharp pain in her stomach woke her with a start. The room dark around them, she fumbled for the lantern that she kept by their bed. Another contraction hit her as she turned it on, making her cry out. Gary stirred in his sleep and she shook him “Gary! Wake up!.”  
“Huh?” He rubbed at his face, the light from the lantern blinding him.  
“The baby is coming!” Another contraction hit, even stronger this time almost bringing her to tears. “Mum!” She screamed, hoping her mum, who had been a nurse, would hear her.   
“It’s ok, Marissa, I’m right here, ok?” Gary tried to reassure her, but he had never been through this before. There were hurried footfalls in the hallway and her mother appeared at the door. “This is it?”  
Marissa nodded as yet another contraction blinded her with pain.   
“Keep calm, breathe through them sweetheart, and just relax. We’re right here.” 

Minutes seemed to tick by like hours, he hated seeing her in so much pain like this and did everything he could to help, a cold cloth on her forehead, massaging her lower back and reassurance but it still seemed like it wasn’t enough. Marie checked her daughter’s progress every hour and finally in the early morning hours, after what seemed like forever it was time to push, the pressure was unbearable.   
After giving it a few tries, without much success Marie suggested that Gary sit behind Marissa, that way he could see everything going on too. Marissa was greatfull for the suggestion, his arms around her were reassuring. After a few more pushes she collapsed into tears “I.. I can’t do it, I can’t...”   
“You can sweetheart” Her mum coaxed, c’mon I know you can you’re a strong woman you always have been.  
“Gary.” She sniffled leaning back against him   
“I believe in you, I’m right here babe.” He kissed her, grabbing her right hand which she almost crushed as a contraction came on and she once again pushed, the look on Gary’s face turned to one of shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and the fact that the baby emerging from the woman he loved was his. As the baby made it’s entrance, letting out a shrill cry that pierced the air around them Gary began to uncontrollably sob and somewhere in the fog heard Marie say “It’s a Boy!” she placed the little guy on Marissa’s stomach as he cried and squirmed. Marissa was leaning back on him again now so he leaned down and kissed her “Oh my god, we...we have a son!”  
She gazed up at him lovingly before looking down at the baby who was now eyeing both of them as Marie covered him up with a towel and was drying him off. “What are we going to call him?”  
“I dunno, we’ll come up with a name.” He gazed down at the tiny little baby still dazed “Hey little guy.” As he emitted another sob as the infant reached out and grabbed his finger.   
“Ok, I am going to take him, measure him and get a weight” Marie lifted the baby off of Marissa and Gary slid out from behind her, reaching for his trenchcoat he fumbled around still in a daze, shaking and turned to face Marissa, kneeling down on their bed.  
“Marissa, I have loved you for a very long time and now, we have a beautiful son together. I never ever want to loose you again, Wi...Will you marry me?” His voice shook with nerves as he opened the little box and the seconds seemed to tick by slowly before she answered.   
“Yes!”   
Taking the open skull and bone ring; which had once been on his finger; out of the box, he placed it on her left ring finger and it fit perfectly. Leaning in they locked lips as their son emitted another cry from across the room. They both started sobbing all over again, tears of pure elation and happiness.

 

The warm morning sun was still rising in the sky as Gary exited the small cottage, and sat on a bench outside, his back against the wall, lighting up a smoke. “Oi! Gary!” It was Andy coming toward him carrying a small hatchet.   
Off to do his daily chores Gary guessed. They hadn’t seen much of each other lately as they had both been so busy.   
Andy walked up to Gary and stopped, staring down at his best friend who now looked exhausted and weary, squinting from the sunlight as he had forgotten his aviators inside. “Wow Gary you’re up early, is everything ok? You look exhausted mate.”  
Gary grinned “Yeah mate, we had a baby boy at 4:20 this morning, been up ever since.”  
“Congrats mate!” Andy leaned down and hugged him. “Look, about what I said before, about not believing you..I I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re here mate.”  
“Yeah me too mate, me too.” Gary stood up now “Want to meet the little guy?”   
This, Andy had to see.  
Opening the door, Gary stepped inside, Andy close behind. Marie was in the kitchen preparing the morning meal and turned to greet them as they came in “Marie, this is my best mate, Andy.”  
“Hello Andy.” and in the living room there was a fire going in the small fireplace where a young woman sat holding a bundle of blankets. Gary walked over to her “This is my fiancee, Marissa.”  
“He....” Andy paused mid greeting “Wait..did you just..”  
Gary nodded, that perma-grin still etched on his face. “I know, right! Yep got engaged this morning.”  
“How long have you known each other?”  
“Oh over a year and a half now.” Gary picked the baby out of Marissa’s arms. “Here you go Uncle Andy.” Handing him the baby. Say hello to Zeke.”   
The baby squirmed a little in his Uncle’s arms “Oh my god Gary, he looks just like you!”   
Gary put an arm around Andy “His middle name’s Andrew.. after you.”   
“Zeke Andrew, welcome to the world little guy.” Was that a tear coming down Andy’s cheek?


End file.
